Beautiful Disaster
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: When Caroline Forbes is left to celebrate her birthday alone she decides to follow Katherine Pierce's advice and go to New Orleans. They convince Stefan Salvatore to join them, but once they arrive they realize that a lot of things have changed. To make matters worse Rebekah, Katherine, and Caroline become pregnant by a miracle. Stebekah. Kalijah. Klaroline. HIATUS.
1. Happy Birthday

"I've done more than enough, I've show kindness, forgiveness, pity because of you Caroline, it was all for you."

_-Klaus to Caroline._

"You're right I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who'd love me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boom box_. _I want to be human."

_-Rebekah to Stefan_

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine façade?"

_-Elijah about Katherine_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Happy Birthday<strong>

Caroline Forbes loved birthdays. It was her favorite holiday (though it wasn't an official holiday) even before Christmas. Last year she had turned eighteen though she hadn't been in her right mind for celebration since she still had the baby vampire blues, but this year it was going to be different.

She was going to have a huge party, she was going to be with all her friends, and she was going to forget about the fact that Tyler Lockwood dumped her and instead preferred helping a bunch of ungrateful werewolves.

Today was her birthday, damn it and she was going to celebrate it in style. Her mom, had to work, but she told Caroline feeling rather guilty that she could do whatever she wanted when it came to decorating the house and had even purchase Caroline's favorite birthday caked-red velvet with buttercream frosting. Yummy.

She had invited the usual crew Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore, had grudgingly invited Damon, Jeremy, her best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. So where the hell was everyone?

Caroline tried to hold back the tears as she left another message for her missing friends. "Hey, it's me gain. Are you almost here the food is getting cold, calm me back."

Stefan, her best friend and the only one who had bothered to show up to her party looked up, his eyes filled with pity. "I don't think they're coming Care. I'm sorry."

A small part inside of Caroline knew that Stefan was right, they should have been here by now. But it seemed that everyone had better plans than to come celebrate her birthday, Matt had worked, Bonnie was visiting Abby, Jeremy was moping over the fact that he and Bonnie had broken up over the summer, and Elena and Damon were on a romantic getaway to the Caribbean.

Still they had promised that they be here and none had bothered to show up, other than Stefan.

"Whatever," Caroline forced a smile as she started taking off the pink and red balloons. "Birthdays are overrated anyway, besides it's not like I look older."

"But you were expecting to celebrate with your friends, you have every right to be upset. I would probably be upset too."

They heard the door click open and a smile spread on Caroline's face. "Better late than never."

Her smile fell when she heard the click, click of designer high heels across the pavement. The evil doppelganger Katherine Pierce wearing black heels and clingy black dress pursed her red lips. "Aw, did you miss me Care Bear? Sorry, I'm late. Traffic suck."

Caroline threw her a dirty glare. "Why are you here?"

She hadn't had a formal conversation with the doppelganger ever since she had tricked her to go into a spare room so that Damon and Stefan could finish her off.

Katherine looked offended as she handed Caroline a red wrapped gift. "Is that any way to treat a guest? The least that you can do is offer me birthday cake?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Well, I'm not here for you if that's what you're asking." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I happened to have heard that Klaus and the original psychopaths had left town and I wasn't invited to the goodbye party."

Caroline ignored the doppelganger as she focused on the present instead, knowing Katherine it was probably some kinky type of hand cuffs or something to do with sex. Caroline was right as she fished out a black and red lace bra-thong combo.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You got me lingerie, Katherine!"

"What?" Katherine looked innocent. "It's not my fault that you don't have sexy underwear and I checked."

"You went through my underwear drawer? It's not enough that you killed me, now you're a pervert!"

"Hey, we both know that I made you better by making you a vampire."

"That's beside the point! Don't go through my stuff!"

Stefan rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the girlish squabbles. "Since, we're not having a birthday party, I'm just going to-"

"Wait," Katherine interrupted. "I have come up with an alternative that you two will both like."

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is that?"

"We three, you, I, and the lovely birthday girl got to New Orleans. She and Klaus can whine about their lack of friends, you and Rebekah can talk about humanity, and Elijah and I will talk about reconcile." Katherine said proudly.

"You want to go to New Orleans to get into Elijah's pants?" Caroline said flatly. "I thought he dumped you."

Katherine flushed. "He wouldn't have dumped me if my emotionless, pathetic doppelganger hadn't ruined everything!"

"Geez, chill." Caroline said. "But why you want us there? You don't even like us that much."

"That's not truth." Katherine lied smoothly.

"Oh, please you just want us there so that Klaus and Rebekah are distracted and they don't kill you." Stefan caught up.

Katherine sucked in her cheeks, there was no point in lying. "Can't you help a girl out?"

Caroline was about to decline, when she thought why not? What else did she have in Mystic Falls other than her mom and a few distant friends? And a little traveling might be good for her. "Oh, what the hell let's do it."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Kingdom on Norway, 10<em>_th__ century_

A young, pregnant Esther was standing in the bitter cold, holding Finn closed to her side. While her elder sister, Dahlia gripped the hand of her oldest daughter, Freya. "Please do not do this!"

"You wanted a family Fate said otherwise and you came to me!" Dahlia said nastily. "And for a price I granted your wish, now I must collect."

"When Mikael returns home form his journey, I swear-"

"You will tell him that Freya grew ill and died and that you were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague."

Freya's eyes watered. "Please sister, I cannot give up my child."

Dahlia narrowed her eyes. "You already offered me more than this one child, our deal was for this first born and every first born of each generation that is to come as long as your line shall last."

Esther looked at her furiously. "I swear to you that if you do this I will return to the black arts, I will grow in power as a witch and will make you pay!"

"Your power is nothing compare to mine." She spat. "Foolish girl, you knew the bargain you made and should you defy me I shall take all of your children. Including little Finn, even unborn Elijah!"

Tears threaten to spill. "No Dahlia!"

Dahlia ignored her as she picked up Freya. "Mommy!"

"Dahlia, Dahlia please!"

"Mommy!"

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for reading! There will be no miracle baby, Hayley, or Cami.


	2. Road Trip

**Chapter Two: Road Trip**

"I'm here!" Katherine chanted an hour later as she parked her black, mini copper in front of the Forbes house. Another red car parked behind her and two young men opened the back of the trunk and pulled out three large designer suitcases and placed them in the curbs. Katherine compelled them. "Go away, remember nothing."

The men nodded as they went back to their own car. Stefan who had been watching the whole scene from Caroline's window rolled his eyes as he went towards Katherine. "Are you that lazy that you have to compel others to carry your suitcases?"

Katherine shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "Why should I do stuff that I can just compel other people to do?"

"Or maybe she's just lazy." Caroline said as she adjusted her sunglasses even though it was a little cloudy outside. She turned to Stefan. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Stefan shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine where I am."

The girls exchanged looks and nodded, it was time to bring out the big guns. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "So you're saying that you'd rather stay here and pout and moan over the fact that Elena turned into a cheap vampire slut and slept with your brother and broke your heart into ten thousand little pieces?"

Stefan gave her an annoyed look. "If I remember correctly, you did the same thing and you got us killed in the process."

Katherine shrugged. "Can't you forgive a girl? Besides it worked out for the best and I did love both of you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to comment on that even if I really want too." She turned to Stefan and blinked her blue eyes eagerly as she grasped his hand. "Come on, Stefan don't be like this and Katherine is right, you can't stay here pining you need to move forward and start a new life and who knows maybe New Orleans could be that new start for you?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "New Orleans with the Originals, who we've all tried to kill at least once and vice versa."

Caroline grimaced. "Well, when you put it that way it sounds like a stupid idea."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Enough with the moping." She threw her car keys towards Stefan. "You're driving and I don't want to hear any complaints."

* * *

><p>"Stefan, I need to go to the bathroom." Caroline whined from the backseat where Katherine had kicked her too since the doppelganger claimed that she suffered from "car sickness" but that seemed well enough to be taking selfies, much to Stefan's annoyance.<p>

Katherine looked up from her phone. "And let's stop for some snacks, I'm craving chocolate."

Stefan let out annoyed sighed as if it wasn't bad enough that he had been driving for hours in Katherine's ridiculous tiny car, he had to hear the girls' bickering, and he was regretting this already big time. Stefan narrowed his eyes towards the Welcome to New Orleans sign. "We'll be at the French Quarter in half an hour, can't you guys wait?"

Katherine's smile faded. "Yeah, I don't want to get killed on a full stomach."

At that moment Caroline couldn't help, but feel a small amount of pity towards Katherine, maybe Klaus did play a part in why Katherine had turned out so paranoid and bitchy and Katherine was trying to mend things up in her own way and honestly the only thing that Katherine wanted to do was reunite with Elijah.

"Klaus is not going to kill you," Caroline insisted. "I'll make sure of that, we'll make sure of that, right Stefan?"

"Um-"

Katherine snorted. "Thanks a lot." But a part of her couldn't help, but be grateful that Stefan and Caroline were here with her.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Klaus Mikaelson hated it was moping, if there was one thing he hated even more it was his siblings moping, not only because it was beyond pathetic, but because he didn't really have any friends so he needed someone to talk to.<p>

Rebekah was flipping through a magazine though not really reading it and pouting over the fact that she and Marcel had broken up. Again. And Elijah was reading Edgar Allen Poe poems and probably thinking about the lover that he had to kill, Celeste. Klaus didn't know why he was pouting over that, especially since Celeste at one point had tried to kill them, but there was no point in arguing with them, especially since they were so sensitive.

"All right, enough moping around," Klaus snapped at them annoyed. "This is our family home and I won't have you two here hiding like a bunch of hermit crabs just because you're delicate hearts got broken.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

Rebekah scoffed at him. "All right I forgot who we were dealing with. The one born without a heart, I'm sorry Nik that you're lack of romantic experiences has forbade you to have even a small amount of sympathy for your siblings."

"Well, excuse me, if I don't have any sympathy for those who would rather stay her and pout while we're in a great city." Klaus said as he looked at both of them. "So get dressed and meet me at Rousseau's," a slow smirk appeared on his face. "We have the murders of the French Quarter witches to plan."

And by that he meant Davina, Monique, Genevieve, and whoever else stood in their way.

* * *

><p>"One vodka tonic, please." Rebekah said to the bartender as she slipping into a bar stool. She sighed, she had changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue cardigan, not really in the mood for dressing up, especially since she was planning on getting drunk.<p>

She looked around the establishment and it was full for a Friday night, at least these people had somebody to hang out with.

The waiter put her drink in front of her. "Here you go, miss."

Rebekah nodded her thanks and she gulped it all in one drink.

"Save one for me?" a familiar voice asked as he slipped into the seat next to her.

Rebekah almost choked as she looked at him in wonder. "Stefan?"

* * *

><p>"I told you, I'll keep him distracted," Caroline told the doppelganger, who was trying very hard not to look nervous. "If Klaus is here, that means that Elijah is here, those two are attached to the hip."<p>

"Isn't that convenient? Well, if you hear my delicate screams then hurry." Katherine said as she vamp flash out of there.

Caroline rolled her eyes and she started walking through the main house hoping to see some sign of the Original, but there was nothing. She pushed a door opened and went in.

A slow smile appeared on her face when she realized that she was in Klaus' art room, there were dozens of canvases around, paintbrushes and paints. Caroline stopped in front of a painting of the sea and smiled slightly. She had never been to the sea before.

Caroline felt a presence behind her and before she could even blink, she felt herself being pressed against the wall, with Klaus gripping her neck. "Klaus!" she choked out.

Klaus looked startled as he let go. "Caroline?"

* * *

><p>Elijah re-tied his tie for the second time and sighed as he glanced in the mirror, he really wasn't in the mood to go out, but maybe Klaus was right, he needed some fresh air.<p>

Elijah suddenly felt as someone pounced on him and pressed him to the bedroom floor. Katherine was pressed on top of him, her wild curls around her face. She gave him a little kiss and murmured. "I'm back."

* * *

><p>Monique Deveraux, one of the Harvest girls let the blood drop from her finger and she closed her eyes and mumbled a spell trying to connect to the ancestors.<p>

The ancestors spoke back in furious, desperate voices. They wanted Monique to go to the bayou and get some special herbs.

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Love and Hate

**Chapter Three: Love and Hate**

"Stefan," it took a minute for Rebekah to compose herself and looked fully at her ex-lover who was giving her that same puppy dog-boyish smile that had won her heart back in the twenties. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting-"truthfully she thought that Stefan was still in Mystic Falls moping Elena.

"Well, I came for a drink," Stefan said as he sat on the stool next to her and told himself that this was the first and last time that he would ever go on a road trip with Katherine and Caroline. "I desperately need a drink after the day I had, but I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Rebekah flushed, hating herself for wearing such plain clothes. "Well, I needed a drink as well, but tell me, what's the real reason that you came here to New Orleans, it can't all be because of the booze can it?"

"No," there was an amused smile twitching on his lips. "Caroline is here . . . and Katherine."

A scowl appeared on her face when Stefan mentioned the doppelganger. "Katherine? She better not be here for Elijah! I'm serious if I see that little tramp anywhere near my brother I will-"

Stefan looked around and noticed that a few people had started staring at Rebekah. "I think you better not shout."

Rebekah flushed. "So let me guess, Katherine came here to have my brother worshipping at her alter and convince Caroline to join her as her bodyguard so that Klaus wouldn't hurt a curl on her pretty, conceited head, am I right? That girl gets more predictable."

Stefan nodded as he let out a small chuckle. "Pretty much."

"So why are you here?" Rebekah asked. "Did you miss Klaus?"

Stefan shook his head. "I missed you, way more than I missed Klaus."

Rebekah blushed a little even though the comment hadn't exactly been a compliment. She grabbed her purse. "Come on, let's head on home. I have a nice wine bottle form Italy that's just waiting to be opened and then you can tell me about your road trip from hell."

* * *

><p>"Caroline?" Klaus took a step back and cocked his head as if to see if the blond really was real and not just a figment of his imagination. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Caroline rubbed her sore neck. "Not really the kind of greeting that I was expecting, but it's better than you ripping out my heart I guess."

Klaus shrugged. "You must forgive my poor manners I thought you were some ignorant fool trying to pay his pathetic revenge," he gave her a wry smile. "Rest assure that I can make it up to you, now can I offer you champagne, or perhaps a blood bag after your long journey. I can't say I'm surprise to see that you have come to join me."

Caroline rolled her eyes, not really sure how she was going to bring up the topic that she had brought his 500 year old enemy here with her. "Don't think too highly of yourself and yes, champagne will be nice."

Klaus smiled as he came back five minutes later with two glasses and a champagne bottle. "Only the best." He told her as he handed her a glass filled with the bubbly liquid. "How did you guess you would find me here?"

Caroline giggled. "I just followed the paint fumes-and surprise you're not exactly well liked I asked the first person I saw and they told me where you lived."

Klaus smiled in obvious satisfaction. "Well, you know what they say there's no such thing as bad publicity."

"There is." Caroline corrected. "Though something tells me that you don't care."

"Well, you're right about that, I don't Klaus responded. "In fact I welcome the challenge."

* * *

><p>Katherine could tell that something was definitely wrong by the fact that Elijah hadn't said a word and that he didn't even try to kiss her back and instead just sat as still as a statue. Katherine, embarrassed sat back and glared at him. "What's wrong now?"<p>

It took a minute for Elijah to compose himself as he stood up, pressed back his suit, and glared at him embarrassed ex-lover. "Katerina, what are you doing here?" there was fear in his brown eyes. "If Klaus finds you here-"

Katherine snorted. "I wouldn't worry about Klaus, he has a beautiful blonde distraction to keep him occupied." Elijah didn't say anything and Katherine stomped her foot. "Come on Elijah, at least pretend to be happy to see me."

Elijah looked at her with slight pity, "I am happy. . ." he trailed off. "You can't be here, Klaus will kill you and I can't have that on my conscience."

"Your conscience?" Katherine spat. "Elijah, I don't care if Klaus walks in here ready to jam a stake through my heart, I came back here for you, Elijah." She patted his cheek. "I made a mistake, we've both made mistakes. But I want to correct my half . . . so won't you please give me, give us another chance at happiness."

Elijah lowered his eyes. "Katerina," he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't. Things have changed, you have changed, and I have changed . . . so much. It's not as easy as you may think starting over, I just can't-"

Katherine felt a lump in her throat as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. "No, I get it, Elijah." She said coldly. "You don't want to fight, you want to live in the past back to when I was your sweet Katerina, well, I hate to break it to you, but sometimes it's better to let go off the past. I guess I was a fool thinking that we could get pass that. I won't even bother saying goodbye, you don't deserve it."

She stomped out of the room, trying to fight back the tears and nearly pushing Klaus and Caroline away-their almost romantic setting made her sick, she didn't care that Klaus could possibly tear her hear out, Elijah had already done that. "Fuck off!" she growled as she vamp speed out of the way.

Klaus blinked twice and didn't even bother to torture her, he gave Caroline a confused gaze.

Caroline giggled nervously. "Um, surprise?"

Klaus's face darkened. "Caroline, you brought that wench into my home? What did she threatened you with I will-"

"Klaus," Caroline interrupted. "Katherine didn't threatened me, I came on my own. Actually she was the one to convince me to come here in the first place-"

Klaus looked slightly hurt. "So you didn't come to visit me?"

"No, I did," Caroline said quickly. "I came to help Katherine work things out with Elijah, but I was also curious to see how you were doing."

Klaus turned to the side and saw that Elijah was standing in the balcony with a heart breaking expression. "Well, I think it's safe to say that the Katerina and Elijah dilemma is wrecked beyond repair."

"He's scared that you will hurt her again," Caroline corrected as she looked at Elijah, he looked like a kicked puppy. "He gave up happiness for his family, for you again and after a 1000 years will it kill you to return the favor?"

Klaus snorted. "What do you want me to do, write him a thank you letter?"

"No," Caroline emphasize. "I want you to forgive, Katherine 500 years of hating her is more than enough don't you think?"

"I will-"

"Klaus," Caroline said sharply, hands on her hips. "You murdered the girl's family, you chased her for over 500 years, will it kill you to be the bigger person and actually forgive her. Don't do it for me, do it for your brother that has done nothing, but give up his happiness for you."

Klaus after a few long minutes let out a sigh, he threw Caroline a slightly reproachful look as he vamp speed next to Elijah. "Bring your Katerina home, tell her that she is forgiven."

* * *

><p>"Where have you've been?" Genevieve asked sharply when Monique finally entered the building. Genevieve didn't expect much of the girls, but she did want them to be responsible and for her to keep her eyes on them. The least that Monique could have done was give her a simple text message.<p>

Monique didn't answer, her hands were dirty and she was holding a handful of strange herbs that the ancestors had told her to pick up in the bayou. She placed the herbs on a plate and added salt and started chanting.

Genevieve interrupted her chant by grasping her wrist. "I asked you where you've been."

Monique looked disgusted as she snapped back. "I was running an errand for the ancestors, I needed to collect these herbs in the bayou." She added smugly. "They wanted to do a spell on Rebekah Mikaelson, and some girls named Katherine Pierce and Caroline Forbes, whoever they are. They just arrived in town and since thanks to you we've haven't move forward at all we needed some kind of leverage."

Genevieve frowned. "What kind of leverage? What did the ancestors ask you to do? What are these herbs for?"

Monique turned back to her work. "To get them pregnant."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter Four: Deal with the Devil**

Genevieve stared at Monique as Monique continued to mix the herbs and every so often chant something. She sighed Monique had always been the hardest Harvest girl to control because she didn't like to be pushed around. But even this was insane, even for Monique.

Genevieve clutched her wrist. "What do you mean? What exactly did the ancestors say?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "As if it wasn't obvious, you have failed us, and us witches need a leverage." A slow smile appeared on her face. "And a baby is a perfect leverage. If we can get the vampires girls pregnant then-"

"Wait, vampires," Genevieve let out a small chuckle. "You're trying to get vampires pregnant? Monique they are dead."

Monique ignored her as she turned back to her work. "Like I said this is between me and the ancestors, you wouldn't understand. In nature there is always a loophole."

"Which ancestor are you speaking off?"

After a pause she said. "Esther's older sister, Dahlia. She said that it must be done, that even though her sister created those abomination that it was our duty to get rid of them. I agree with her, now let me finish."

Genevieve stared at her with an uneasy look.

* * *

><p>Klaus had pardoned Katherine, it almost seemed too good to be true and in other circumstances Elijah wouldn't have dared believe it, but the weird part was that Klaus had actually sounded sincere. Elijah was sure that Caroline's influence had helped him make his decision and Elijah would be forever grateful to the blond. Now he only needed to find his Katerina.<p>

That's when he saw her. He was surprise and glad that she hadn't left town. She was sitting down on a park bench, looking at her lap. Her brown eyes were angry and she had every right to be since Elijah had treated her so coldly.

"Katerina."

Katherine's eyes flashed with anger as she pressed her hands agent his chest, slightly pushing him. "Oh you!"

"You are forgiven." He simply said.

"Excuse me?" Katherine said sharply, making it very clear that if he didn't answer right she was going to slap him.

"Klaus," Elijah said filled with excitement. "He pardoned you, you're free to go, to live in peace, to be with me."

Katherine's face turned pale with relief. "He did?" she said, not daring to believe it. "He set me free?"

"You're free, Katerina." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You're free."

* * *

><p>Katherine stepped through the compound an hour later after she and Elijah had kissed and made up. She saw Stefan, Rebekah, and Caroline chatting quietly to themselves and Klaus stood in the corner and moped or planned her doom or whatever.<p>

Katherine raised her chin, daring Klaus to threaten her even though she was shaking inside. Elijah squeezed her hand in reassurance and gave Klaus a pointed gaze.

"Katerina." Klaus murmured as he gave her a cynical smile. "I see that Elijah has given you the good news."

"He has." Katherine tried to keep her voice from trembling. "Was it a farce?"

"No," Klaus said. "But do be warned, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for my brother and Caroline who so explicitly argued your case."

Katherine threw Caroline a rare, grateful smile.

"What?" Rebekah snapped from her seat. "You aren't going to kill her, I thought you were joking!"

"Rebekah," Elijah said firmly, trying to hold back his grin. "Let it go."

Katherine blinked back innocently at Rebekah whose pretty face was covered with a scowl. "Oh, don't worry Rebekah, we're going to have so much fun together."

* * *

><p>"This will be your room." Rebekah said as she pushed a door open on the second floor which exposed a decent size room with a bed, a great view, and a private bathroom. 'Not exactly a room at the Salvatore boarding house."<p>

"No, it's perfect," he smiled. "Thank you Rebekah."

Rebekah wanted to ask him what had persuaded him to come here. What had happened between him and Elena? Did he still love her? What was she too him? But when she stared into his green eyes she felt embarrassed and simply said. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"New Orleans is so pretty," Caroline said as she looked out the window and saw the glowing city as she took a sip of red wine. "Now I understand why you moved all the way out here."<p>

Klaus chuckled. "I don't merely like New Orleans because it's pretty, Caroline."

"Fine then," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Why then?"

A rare, serious thoughtful look crossed Klaus face. "This is my home. Our family home. We spend over 200 years here, you could say that we raise this town."

Caroline looked at him confused. "If you liked it so much, why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave by choice," Klaus said angrily, holding a paintbrush so tightly that he was surprise that it didn't break in half. "My father-Mikael," he said the name with bitterness. "He ran us out of the city, burned my work to the ground as me and my siblings were forced to flee."

"Oh," Caroline said awkwardly as she took another sip of her wine. "I wasn't expecting that, but you're here now. Back in New Orleans. You can your city again or whatever."

"I will have my city back," he said mocking her tone. "Or whatever."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Marcel!" Diego said as he walked through the doors of Marcel's new home (which was really more of an old storage area after the Mikaelsons had kicked him out.) "We have a problem."<p>

Marcel looked up tiredly from his glass of whisky. "What kind of problem?"

"Klaus and Elijah's girls have returned." Diego informed him. "A perky blond and a bitchy brunette."

Marcel looked at him puzzled. "Are you sure?" Klaus and Elijah had never spoken about a significant other and it seemed weird that these mysterious girls had appeared out of nowhere. "Know their names?"

Diego shook his head. "The blond and Klaus seemed pretty close and Elijah and the brunette were arguing, but then she followed him home."

Marcel sunk back in his chair and said slowly. "I see."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Breakfast with the Enemy

**Chapter Five: Breakfast with the Enemy**

"Admit it, Becks you like having me here," Katherine simpered at Rebekah a few days later, a few days of ugly glares and side remarks from both girls, and both Rebekah and Katherine seemed to agree that Katherine wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Now the three girls were in the Mikaelson kitchen having breakfast, well to be honest Caroline was the only one attempting to have breakfast (by making sure that each piece of toast was buttered to perfection) while Katherine ate all of the strawberries and Rebekah filled her coffee cup for the third time.

Rebekah gave her a scowl, but simply took another sip of her coffee. "You wish, Pierce and I watched your manners if I were you. Or despite what Elijah says I will kick you out like the drowned cat I know you are."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn't say another word, she wondered why Rebekah was being so moody. Caroline had ignored their bickering and was now cutting slices of apples for the fruit salad. "Kat, stop eating all of the strawberries."

Katherine pouted. "Sorry."

Caroline cleared her throat and blurted out what she had been wanting to say for the past fifteen minutes. "So have you and Elijah made up."

"Ew!" Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Caroline, please I'm eating."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she covered her leather jacket arms over her chest. "Don't worry, Rebekah, we haven't done anything rated R. I've been too busy punishing him for hurting my feelings when I traveled to this dingy town."

Caroline cocked her head. "Punishing him, how?"

"Caroline, please I'm eating and that's my brother you're talking about. I certainly don't want to hear what him and Katherine do behind closed doors."

"Well, I want to know." Caroline huffed. She was kind of curious about the relationship that Elijah and Katherine had. Katherine was free willed and a tease, while Elijah seemed more serious and in a no joking mood.

"Oh, Caroline you naughty girl," Katherine giggled as she wrapped her pinkie finger around a stray curl. "No sex. That's his punishment. I refused to have sex with him all while we sleep in the same bed and I sleep next to him practically naked."

"And that . . . works?"

"Sure," Katherine smirked. "Elijah may look all proper and stiff and boring in his suit, but when he takes it off . . . wow. So what about you and Klaus has he deflowered you yet, not literally obviously."

Rebekah cursed under her breath as she took a piece of toast. "I'm going to eat in the dining room, alone. I most certainly don't need to hear you two talking about sleeping with my brothers!"

* * *

><p>"Um, why did you want me to go with you again?" Stefan asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Without a word of warning this morning after drinking a breakfast of a garden squirrel Klaus had told him that he and Elijah will be joining him. Knowing Klaus, Stefan wasn't exactly what you called thrilled.<p>

"Because since you're currently residing with us after you were done moping over yet another Petrova doppelganger you need to start pulling your weight around her." Klaus barked.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Great."

"And lose the attitude."

There was a twitch of a smile playing on Elijah's lips. "He means that with a please and thank you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow is obvious disbelief. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"The witches of New Orleans are causing a bit of an uproar and we need to put a stop to them ever since the Harvest was halfway complete, they have been getting more powerful and thus far more annoying." Klaus said as he crossed the street.

"The Harvest?"

"It's a ritual for their coven, when four young Harvest girls are sacrificed the witches of New Orleans get more powerful," Elijah explained. "So far three Harvest girls had been brought back to life, but one's still missing one. Genevieve needs to die for the fourth Harvest girl to be reborn."

Stefan saw the look on Klaus' face he looked beyond angry and Stefan guessed that it wasn't all about the witches. Rebekah had mentioned something about Klaus being in a crappy mood because he had been at odds with his adopted son, Marcel. Though it did surprise Stefan that Klaus hadn't kill him already.

They entered the bar and Klaus snapped his fingers to the bartender who immediately set down a bottle of whisky and three shot glasses.

Elijah sighed as he settled into his chair. "Not exactly in a pleasant mood are you, Niklaus?"

"Fuck off." Klaus snarled as he served himself a glass of whisky.

The doors opened in the bar once again and a handsome dark skinned man with a few of his friends smiled as he approached them. "Klaus, Elijah fancy seeing you here."

"It's not that strange," Elijah replied coolly. "We do own this city."

Marcel flinched a little, but he turned to Stefan. "So new guy, who are you?"

Stefan looked up. "Stefan."

"Marcel," Marcel said. "Nice hero hair so how do you know my sire."

"We were friends back in the twenties-"

"No, we were not." Stefan interrupted him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's being stubborn, so what can we do for your Marcel?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, vomit." Rebekah said under her breath as she hastily went through the clothes rack. "There's nothing here that will suit my style." The girls had decided to spend the morning shopping and now they were going through several of the New Orleans boutiques.<p>

"I think you need to have style first," Katherine replied cattily as she pulled out a tight, red dress.

"Buy that," Rebekah snapped at her. "Remind Elijah what a little tramp you are."

"Takes one to know one, sexy Becks," Katherine replied hotly, but she put the dress back on the rack. "Besides at least I don't fall in love with every guy that calls me pretty."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she pressed Katherine against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck right here and now."

"Guys, cool it!" Caroline snapped.

"Ladies," Genevieve said she was being followed by Davina, Monique, and Abigail who stopped short. She looked from Rebekah and Katherine to Caroline. "I hope I'm not interrupting, I was hoping to introduce myself. I'm Genevieve."

-End of Chapter Five-

Please check my profile for an important author's note. Thank you.


	6. Unusual Moments

**Chapter Six: Unusual Moments**

Caroline put down the pale yellow dress that she had been looking at and stared at the watches. So these were the witches that both Klaus and Rebekah had mentioned, the one with the creepy rituals and the ones not to be trusted. "So we finally meet the famous Genevieve we have heard lot about you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not bad thing I hope."

"Believe me they haven't heard good news," Rebekah said coldly as she stepped away from Katherine and turned to face the witch. "So you better not have come to stir trouble."

Genevieve gave her a pinch smile. "Well, well aren't you feeling a little braver with all of your little friends along for the ride?"

Katherine scoffed. "We're not friends, trust me."

"Oh, shut up."

Genevieve ignored the squabbling between the two girls and turned to Caroline. "Caroline, right?"

"That's right?" Caroline said sounding a bit startled. "How do you-"

"Your famous around here, Klaus doesn't stop talking about his precious baby vampire from Mystic Falls," Genevieve lowered her voice. "Even when were together. Word of advice, don't hang around him for too long or you end up dead, it happened to me, it can easily happen to you."

A small flash of annoyance passed through Caroline's face as she stared at the watch. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself perfectly."

"Well, let's get going girls," she said smoothly. "We've said our hellos."

* * *

><p>"You should have heard her!" Caroline fumed as she paced around Klaus's art room later that evening, usually Klaus didn't like to be interrupted when he was painting, but this time he didn't seem to mind. He kept on painting, while Caroline started moving around the room and moving stuff around. "I would have preferred it, if she would have come out and threatened me instead of covering it with fake sweetness."<p>

Klaus chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for love it might come true."

"What are you drawing?" she peeked curiously, but Klaus removed the painting ignoring Caroline's pout. "Let me see."

"All in due time, love."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and said in what she hoped was a casual tone. "She mentioned that you two dated or most likely slept with each other is it true?"

"Why?" Klaus looked at her curiously, "You can't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Caroline argued.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I only slept with her to get information."

Caroline snorted. "Classy."

Klaus put down his painting back on his easel and grabbed her arm gently. "Come on Caroline, don't be like this, and let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Klaus shrugged. "Anyway you want."

Caroline raised her blue eyes to match Klaus' own, a small part of her screamed at her to retreat back, while another part of her urged her to keep going. Without a second though she kissed him roughly and she felt Klaus pressed her against the wall and kissing her neck while at the same time trying to get her skirt off.

Caroline heard him break the zipper of the skirt, but honestly she didn't care.

* * *

><p>"So Klaus mentioned that you and Marcel talked." Rebekah raised her wine glass slightly so that Stefan could pour some wine. They were in the living room trying to ignore the fact that Elijah and Klaus were very loud with their . . . female companions. Rebekah wanted to choke them, the walls weren't soundproof and while they were rolling naked under the sheets Rebekah was feeling like an old maid. "What about, if you don't mind?"<p>

"Marcel wanted to take care of the witches himself instead of Klaus handling it," Stefan took a sip of his own wine. "He told Klaus that he wanted to look after Davina-"

"Rubbish," Rebekah interrupted. "He just wants to get into Klaus' good graces again, he knows that his position is fragile now that Klaus doesn't trust him and he can't wield Davina as a puppet anymore, he has much to lose."

"He mention that you two dated back in the 19th century," he said. Stefan was trying very hard to ignore Caroline's pantings and Katherine's groans of pleasure that were each coming from the various rooms, did they have to be so loud?

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "That was in the past and thanks to that bastard, I ended up daggered for 52 years." Her eyes lingered towards Stefan's hand that was slightly touching her knee. She cleared her throat. "You know in times like these it's not unusual . . . what I want to say is that as friends, I wouldn't mind repeating the past . . . a couple of times."

Stefan raised an eyebrow slightly. "Just as friends?"

She gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Just as friends."

* * *

><p>Elijah was bend over slightly, rubbing his tired eyes and overlooking the agreement he had made with the rest of the supernatural class. He suddenly felt small kisses on the side of his neck and a pair of manicured hands started rubbing his shoulders.<p>

He turned around slightly filled with surprise as he looked at the brunette, "Katerina, what are you doing here?"

Katherine gave him a slow smirk, she was dressed in the skimpiest lingerie that Elijah had ever seen and most of it made entirely of only black lace. Katherine cocked her head. "This is your room is it not?"

"It is," Elijah couldn't take his eyes off her barely covered body, "But my dear you have been ignoring me."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she cocked her head at him, she was smaller than him and barefooted she barely reached his chin. "Oh, come on Elijah don't pout it doesn't suit you." She trailed her fingers slightly over his chest playing with his tie. "And besides I think you've been punished enough so why not-"

Katherine didn't even get to finish her sentence because at that moment Elijah used his vampire speed to pressed her against the bed, ignoring Katherine's wiggling. Katherine let out a small squeal of pleasure as she pressed her hands against his cheekbones and started kissing him.

Elijah let out a small desperate growl as he ripped open the small amount of lace that covered her body and had his way with her.

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Mornings

**Chapter Seven: Mornings (First Month, Part I)**

Katherine's brown eyes flew open and she looked up at Elijah sleepily. She was cuddled in his arms and she looked up at him and smiled. "Morning."

Elijah bend over and kissed her. "Morning."

It had been over a month ever since Katherine had come to New Orleans and it was safe to say that it was the best decision that she had ever made and one she would never regret. Sure, she and Rebekah and Klaus bickered more than half of the time, but they were no longer in their I-want-to-kill-you mode so it was a start.

And best of all she was with Elijah, Elijah!

She gave him a small little smirk as she traced her pinkie finger over his chest. "Ready for round 2?"

Elijah gave a mocking groan. "Katerina, again aren't you tired?"

"Shh, Eli," she pressed her finger against his lip. "This time I will be doing all of the work, just sit back and relax." Within a second she was buried underneath the covers and Elijah was running a hand through her dark curls.

* * *

><p>Caroline raised an eyebrow as her ears perked up to the sounds that were coming less than three feet away. She was in Klaus' art room again completely naked, except slightly covered by a white sheet and resting on Klaus' expensive Italian couch while Klaus painted (even though Caroline had specifically told him that she didn't want to be painted nude.)<p>

She and Klaus were in an undetermined placed in their lives, usually Caroline like to set things in order, were they in a relationship or weren't they? But not with Klaus it seemed, she liked being lazy and she was tired of properly dating, besides she was a vampire now and had always been such a "good" vampire she deserved to be a little naughty once in a while.

Caroline covered the white sheet over her body like a long dress and walked towards Klaus resting an arm on his shoulder. "Don't they ever get tired?"

Klaus made a disgusted look. "The love life I cared about is ours, love. And frankly I don't want to hear about my moral brother and his little doppelganger's love life."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know for a 1000 year old vampire you can really be a prude," she eyed the picture that Klaus had been half painting. It was of Caroline, only covered with a white sheet and playing with her blond hair. "I look good."

Klaus tickled her neck with his kisses, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Perhaps we should join my brother and Katerina."

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Rebekah said as she rested her head against Stefan's chest, she could heard Stefan breathing and his heart thumping. It was relaxing, it reminded Rebekah that she was not alone. That she was with someone. Even if that someone else was her ex-fling, friend with benefit.<p>

"It is nice," Stefan admitted as he played with Rebekah's blond hair.

"You know this never has to end," Rebekah said hopefully as she looked up at Stefan. She had been wanting to say this for a long time. "We could be here, together you and me."

There was an uncomfortable look on Stefan's face as he pulled away slightly. He had been afraid of this, Rebekah often got too attached. "Rebekah, I don't want to make this hard on you, the last thing I want to do is hurt your feelings, but I need to be honest, our relationship. . .We can't be more than friends."

A look of annoyance flashed over her face to disguise the pain. "I get it Stefan, there is no room for another woman in your life, except as a prostitute."

Stefan frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"I know exactly what you meant," Rebekah snapped at him, her voice filled with hurt as she wrapped the blanket around her body and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he heard the shower running Stefan quickly dressed and headed outside where he ran into Klaus.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Sort of," Stefan responded.

"A word of warning Stefan," Klaus pressed a hand on his shoulder, but his grip was less than friendly. "If you hurt my sister, you will regret it." He gave his shoulder a small pat. "Now hurry, my girl is making breakfast."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Caroline will kill you if she hears you calling her that."

Klaus shrugged. "That's why I don't tell her."

* * *

><p>Caroline I-pod was at full blast screaming holiday music even though it was only November. Only one month until Christmas, she could hardly wait, Caroline love the holidays. She had change into a pair of skinny jeans and a sheer pink blouse. The entire Mikaelson kitchen was covered in butter, flour, and pancake mix and all though Caroline could be a little messy when she cooked, her food was decent.<p>

In fact Stefan and her were the only ones that cooked for the entire household, without them the rest of the household would be drunk half of the time.

"Good morning-" Caroline trailed off when she saw Rebekah's pissed off face and when Rebekah was mad, you didn't face her, even Katherine would stay clear away from her. "I'm making pancakes." Caroline said cheerfully. "Would you like to help?"

"Sure." Rebekah pulled out a bottle of whisky and dumped half of it in the pancake mix. "Whisky pancakes."

Caroline pouted. "Great, now you ruined the batter I'm going to have to start all over again."

"Do them like that," Rebekah rolled her eyes as she took a swipe of batter from her fingers. "They will taste better."

Caroline looked doubtful for a second, but buttered the pan and started making the first pancake. They looked normal, hopefully no one would die of food poisoning.

"I should warn you, darling, Rebekah is in an awfully bad mood." Klaus simpered as he came into the kitchen.

Rebekah scowled. "Oh, shut up, Nik!" her face became corncerned. "Are you all right?"

Klaus quickly turned and face Caroline who all though had looked fine, five second ago now looked positively green and looked like she was about to throw up. Klaus squeezed her arm. "All you all right, Caroline?"

Caroline was about to respond that she was fine when the smell of whisky engulf her, it smelled horrible. She pushed Klaus away, covering her mouth. "Bathroom!"

* * *

><p>"Why did you call us here?" Abigail asked Monique, the three girls were huddled in the cemetery near a sunken grave. Monique had called Abigail and Davina to meet her. "Where's Genevieve?"<p>

"We don't need Genevieve." Monique said sharply as she glanced between them, she smiled happily. "She's not a true believer, she's not a true ancestor, and most importantly she won't help us get what we want which is to win in the war against vampires."

"And you know how?" Davina blurted out.

Monique smirked. "Of course not, but I know someone who will. Dahlia and Esther the Mikaelson's mother and aunt. We three are going to revive them."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. A Stork

**Chapter Eight: A Stork (First Month, Part II)**

"I told you, I'm fine," Caroline insisted to Klaus as he carried her bridal style towards her room on the second floor. After she had thrown up last night dinner and her early morning hot chocolate Klaus had carried her to bed like an invalid with Rebekah close at her heels. Neither of the others were awake. "You don't need to get all paranoid. It's probably just the stomach flu or something."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she handed her a blanket once Klaus put her on the bed. "Here. I would have an easier time believing you with the whole stomach flu mess if you weren't a vampire."

Caroline giggled a little and touched Klaus' hand slowly when he still looked less than please. "Klaus, honestly I'm fine. The smell of whisky just made me feel sick, it's no big deal." Caroline thought that this wouldn't be the best time to point out that she had been feeling sick lately for the past week since Klaus was looking paranoid enough.

"A doctor," Klaus said as he paced around the room urgently. "You need to see the doctor, what if you've been poisoned or cursed or-"

"Klaus," Caroline interrupted. "Are you listening to yourself, you're acting paranoid."

Klaus threw her a dirty look. "Excuse me, for thinking of your wellbeing Caroline."

Caroline bit back her lip. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?"

"See, this is why I don't like telling you anything, you get all sensitive-"

"Oh, I'm sensitive aren't I-"

"Enough," Rebekah snapped at both of them, she was getting really tired off all this bickering. "I'm sick of you two fighting. Why don't we just call Genevieve, she was a nurse and at least we don't have to compel her." The last thing that Rebekah wanted to do was bring the witch to the house, but Klaus would not rest until it was confirmed that his beloved Caroline was all right.

Rebekah felt a pang of dizziness and Rebekah had to actually grab the seat of the couch to keep herself from fainting. Caroline pushed back the blanket. "Rebekah, are you ok?"

Klaus helped steady her. "Sister?"

"I'm fine," Rebekah forced a smile. What was wrong with her? She looked at her brother's concern face. "I'm fine, Nik I swear."

Klaus shook his head. "Just what we need for all the females of the house to fall dead on their feet with the exception of Katerina. I'm going to get Genevieve and send Stefan here to watch over you."

Rebekah scowled. "We don't need a babysitter!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, Rebekah you do not want to mess with my temper right now."

* * *

><p>Genevieve could hear own heartbeat beat loudly in her chest from her own nervousness as Klaus led her to the upper floor to one of the rooms where Rebekah and Caroline were waiting with cranky expressions on their faces while Stefan stood guard. "What seems to be the problem?"<p>

"There isn't a problem," Caroline said sharply as she looked in Klaus' direction. "I'm sorry you came all of this way for nothing."

Genevieve turned to face Klaus. "May we have some privacy?"

After a few seconds Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. We'll be outside."

Once he and Stefan left Genevieve put down her bag and faced the girls. "So any symptoms other than dizziness and vomiting?"

Rebekah shook her head impatiently. "Can you move it along?"

Genevieve nodded as she started spreading salt around the bed. "It's the basis for a spell," she said when she saw that Caroline was raising an eyebrow. "It will help me determine what's wrong." Without another word she started chanting and she froze when the spell seem to indicate that that there was a baby in each of Rebekah and Caroline's wombs. No, it wasn't possible. Monique's spell couldn't have worked that quickly it had been no more than a month.

But there was no point in denying it. They were pregnant.

"Hello?" Rebekah snapped.

Genevieve gulped, there was no way that they would believe her, but-"Where is the other one?" she blurted out. "The curly hair one."

"Katherine?" Caroline squinted. "She's in her room, but why-"

"I will be right back." Genevieve said without bothering for another explanation.

* * *

><p>Elijah finish tying his tie and then looked back at Katherine who was gently sleeping and curled up in a ball, her dark hair spread over her pillows. She had slipped back into her nightgown telling him that she would be dressed in a minute and had ended up falling asleep again.<p>

Elijah wondered why Katherine was so tired lately, she had been sleeping a lot more than usual which was weird. He bend over and kissed her forehead, he liked hearing the reassuring sounds of her heartbeat.

Elijah paused as her listened closer, wait, was that a second heartbeat? He listened closer and the heartbeat was faint, but it was there nestled in Katherine's belly, but that was impossible, unless Katherine were-"Pregnant." He murmured. But that was impossible. Vampires couldn't procreate.

The doors flew open and Genevieve came in, practically gasping for breath. "I need to talk to Katherine, please."

Elijah stood protectively over her. "And what do you want with Katerina?"

"Please, it's important."

"What the hell is going on?" Katherine mumbled as she woke up from her nap, she stared at Genevieve and then at Elijah, rising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Explain."

* * *

><p>"This is stupid," Katherine grumbled, the three girls were now sitting in Caroline's room each holding a miniature pink pregnancy stick that they had been forced to pee on and wait for results while the rest of the guys and the witch watched them as closely as if they were the final contestant on The Voice, it was beyond creepy. "We're vampires, we can't procreate."<p>

"That's why I said," Caroline pointed out, she noticed that Klaus looked like a mix of pissed and worried. "But apparently Genevieve here thinks that we're carrying some miracle babies."

"Oh, hush up you two," Rebekah snapped, she could barely hold in her excitement. A baby, perhaps she was having a baby! She didn't care whose baby it was, after a thousand years perhaps she was finally going to be a mother and she wasn't going to let Caroline and Katherine burst her bubble. "What do you know, it was like my mother always said there is always loopholes to nature."

"Yeah, the mother that turned you into vampires." Caroline blurted and Rebekah shrugged.

Stefan's green eyes left the clock. "Ok, time's up."

Elijah cocked his head slightly. "What are the result?" Klaus looked so tense, he looked like he wanted to strangle puppies. Each girl looked at the sticks in their hands they each had a pink +. They each took a deep breath and said the same thing. "I'm pregnant."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. The Bad Seed

**Chapter Nine: The Bad Seed (Second Month, Part I)**

"I'm way too young to be having a baby!" Caroline whined one morning two weeks later as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. It had been two weeks since they had received the news that they were pregnant, and the news had barely seemed to sunk in. While the girls were having mixed reactions to the news they generally seemed to accept it, the boys were having mixed reactions.

Klaus was beyond pissed and had hardly said two words to Caroline since then, and while Caroline had tried to be patient, the patience had been staring to wear out. Stefan hadn't seem to fully grasp the news, but at least he wasn't mad, and Elijah was acting as if Santa Claus was real and was overjoyed and already planning nurseries.

Rebekah shrugged. "All three of us are the same age, give or take a few centuries," Rebekah had practically been floating on cloud nine. "Besides should we really be complaining, thousands of people would kill for this chance and I'm not throwing it away."

"Easy for you to say I already had a baby," Katherine looked sad for a moment. "And besides you won't be so thrilled when you're pushing a six pound baby out of your vagina and feeling like they're stabbing you with knives. And they had no epidural back in 1490 that was brutal."

"The point is you two already had lives," Caroline pointed out. "I'm only seventeen, I mean eighteen. The next few years were going to be filled with clubs and partying not play dates and diaper changing." And besides she had a feeling that she was going to be dealing with this alone.

Katherine threw her a rare, sympathetic look as she took a cherry from the fruit plate. "How are you holding up with Klaus?"

Caroline visibly stiffen. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Caroline we are not blind," Rebekah mused. "We know that he was less than happy about the whole baby thing."

Caroline squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "He'll come around."

Katherine snorted. "Will he?" Rebekah threw her a dirty glare. "What? This is Klaus that we're talking about."

Caroline stood up and said firmly. "I'll go talk to him right now." Without another look back at the girls Caroline stomped over to the drawing room where Klaus was nursing a drink.

Klaus didn't even bother looking at her, instead he asked drunkenly. "What do you want?"

Caroline reached over and took the glass from him. "For you to actually talk to me, you've been giving me the stink eye all week, and I've been patient Klaus, now it's your turn." Klaus didn't respond. "Do you honestly think I want this? Believe me having a miracle baby with a hybrid was the last thing that I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad that we think the same way," Klaus said darkly. "Then get rid of it, the last thing we need is a baby is our lives."

Caroline studied his face, her own face darkening. "You're not serious are you?"

"Oh, I'm completely serious," Klaus shot back. "You don't want a baby, I don't want a baby, there is a perfect solution get rid of it."

Caroline's lower lip trembled. "You don't mean that, sure the baby was unexpected, but Klaus this isn't something that you can return-"

"Then keep it," Klaus said coldly. "I want nothing to do with it, nor with you-"

A sharp slap across his face cut him off and it took every bit of strength not to burst into tears, she dropped the glass on the floor breaking it into millions of pieces. "You can go to hell."

Caroline felt numb and she could feel her strength leaving her as she closed the door to her room, her hand still stinging from the slap and it took every willpower that she had not to burst into tears. With trembling hands she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "M-Mom?"

"Caroline?" Liz sounded alarmed. "Why haven't you've been answering my calls? Oh honey are you crying?"

Caroline burst into loud sobs. "Oh Care, sweetheart talk to me, things are never as bad as they seem."

Caroline sighed. "Trust me, they are."

* * *

><p>Katherine was used to Elijah being overprotective, the man loved being in control and he took it as a personal offense when someone he loved got hurt. Usually Katherine thought the whole overprotective thing was cute, but ever since Elijah found out that Katherine was carrying his child he was taking overprotectiveness to the extreme and it wasn't cute at all.<p>

It also wasn't cute that he replaced every fashion magazine that Katherine owned with a parenting book, come on Katherine knew she hadn't been a mother in 500 years, but even she knew how to treat a baby for crying out loud, worst of all and Katherine took this as the biggest offence Elijah had hid all of her heels for fear that Katherine would stupidly trip and have a miscarriage.

"If you're like this now, I can hardly wait for how you're going to be in the third trimester." Katherine said sarcastically as she pushed the newest book that he had gotten her-_Caring for_ _Your Baby_ hard against his chest. "And if you get me another book, I swear I will find somewhere else to sleep."

"Sorry," Elijah gave her a sheepish smile as Katherine sat at the edge of the bed. "But you can hardly blame me for being excited, Katerina. I never thought that I would have a child of my own, but how are you feeling honestly?"

Katherine rubbed her arms. "Honestly, I don't know." She admitted. "A part of me is glad, I get to be a mother again, sort of a second chance and another part of me is scared, and what if I screw up Elijah?" she blurted out. "I'm not exactly mother material."

"You won't." Elijah pushed back a dark curl and sat down next to her. "You will be a perfect mother."

Katherine bit her lip, obviously not believing it. Elijah gave her a small kiss. "Katerina, you don't have to worry I will be with you every step of the way."

* * *

><p>Stefan stared at his journal long and hard, this was definitely going to be the hardest entry that he would have to write. How was he supposed to write the fact that after a century he was going to be a father and a father to Rebekah's baby.<p>

"All this time and still writing in that blasted journal," Rebekah said staring at him from the doorway. "You've been avoiding me you know I don't like it."

"I know." Stefan closed the journal. "And I haven't meant too. It's just the whole baby news-"

"Has been hard for you to hear and understand, I get it," she offered him a small smile. "So I'm offering a small truce and don't worry it has nothing to do with love or marriage if that's what you're fearing. I propose that we stay good friends and raise our son or daughter together equally and we'll both try to forget this pass horrible week, deal?"

Stefan gave a small sigh of relief. "Deal," he held her wrist. "Rebekah, thank you and I'm happy, truly however unexpected this might be."

Rebekah smiled at him. "I am too, believe me Stefan it's something I've wanted for over a thousand years and now it's finally mine."

* * *

><p>"Bring back Esther and Dahlia?" Genevieve stared in horror at Monique, Abigail, and Davina though she knew that it was Monique who was behind it, because the others had guilty expressions. "Are you insane? Not only would it mean doing dark magic which is dangerous enough, but we can't bring back people from the dead, it ruins the balance."<p>

Monique's face darkened. "If you won't do it, we will and trust me you don't want to be on the ancestor's bad side."

Genevieve suddenly let out a horrible groan of pain as she clutched her head and blood started pouring from her eyes and nose.

"What's happening?" Davina asked panicked.

Monique didn't even flinched. "The ancestors are punishing her, for not helping us."

"I'll do it," Genevieve screeched as the blood stopped pouring. "I will bring them back, I will bring back whoever you want."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews and happy holidays!


	10. Rude Awakening

**Chapter Ten: Rude Awakening (Second Month, Part II)**

Liz stepped out of Mystic Falls' police cruiser as she parked in front of the Mikaelson's elaborated mansion in where Caroline had hastily giving her the direction of before just begging her to come to the French Quarter without offering any other explanation why.

Liz nervously checked to see that her gun was still firmly attached to her hip, she realized that she should have probably changed instead of arriving in her police uniform, but she was so nervous about what was happening to Caroline, that the uniform made her feel safer, as if she could protect Caroline somehow.

She entered through the double door and immediately saw a familiar brunette. "Elena?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow slightly, she was wearing a tight, purple tank top that showed off her slight belly that was slightly forming. "Guess again."

Liz lowered her voice. "Katherine." There was no malice in her voice, but definitely annoyance and Katherine couldn't blame her, she had suffocated her daughter with a pillow, but Katherine wasn't sorry enough that she wanted to stick around and have a conversation with the sheriff. Katherine pointed down the hallway. "Caroline is waiting for you down there."

"Thank you." Without another look back at Katherine, Liz went toward the living room and saw Caroline curled up in one of the couches wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a light pink sweatshirt, she wasn't wearing any make up and her eyes were swollen pink from so much crying.

Liz sighed as she went to cradle her in her arms. "Oh, my poor baby," she ran a hand through Caroline's blond curls. "Now will you tell me what's going on? You have me worried sick."

Caroline stared at her mother. "Will you promise not to be angry?" she gave a shaky laugh. "Because believe me, this is not something neither you nor me ever had to deal with."

"Ok, now I'm really worried," Liz sat up straight. "What is it, Caroline you can tell me."

Caroline took a deep breath, before she murmured the words. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Nik, you aren't being fair." Rebekah said to her older brother as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "And you aren't being fair to Caroline either and if I say that, that's saying a lot since we're not particularly friends."<p>

The three siblings were cornered in Elijah's study trying to talk out Klaus' negativity of the new baby, but Klaus wasn't having any of it, by the way that he curled his lips in annoyance. "Rebekah, whatever happened between me and Caroline is none of your concern," he snapped.

"That's where you're wrong Niklaus it is our concern," Elijah said trying his best not to lose his temper. "The baby that Miss Forbes is carrying is your son or daughter and our niece or nephew, that baby is now a Mikaelson weather you want to admit it or not."

"And as much as I hate to admit it Caroline and the baby, hell Katherine and her baby are practically family now," Rebekah pointed out. "Couldn't you at least try to get along with her for the baby's sake?"

"Why does everyone keep harping on about the baby?" he croaked as he stared at them with an accusing eye. "Don't tell me you two are jumping for joy at being unexpected parents, though I doubt that Katerina and Stefan have accepted it either."

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged gazes. "It hasn't been easy," Elijah admitted. "But while we're in shock, Katerina and I have accepted the child."

"And you know I've always wanted a family," Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "And Stefan seems to accept it too, lord knows that if he would have reacted like you, I would have rip his eyeballs out and never let him see the baby."

Elijah sighed. "What we're trying to say Klaus is that don't say anything or do anything to Caroline that might drive her away for good."

* * *

><p>Stefan let out a small chuckle and Katherine turned towards him slightly, they were in the parlor waiting to see if Caroline had spilled the beans over the fact that she was carrying the hybrid's baby. "What's so funny?"<p>

"Just everything," Stefan admitted. "To think that at one point we were all enemies to at least one person that lives here. It's hard to imagine."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Brought closer and made a family by three miracle babies, sounds from something like the women's channel, we'll at least we aren't trying to kill each other, that's a plus." She paused. "So have you've told Damon that he's going to be an uncle yet? Because I would love to see his face, I bet it would be priceless."

A small smile appeared on Stefan's face. "No, I actually have no idea how to tell him. How do you tell your vampire brother who you had a bad-good relationship with that he's going to be an uncle and that I'm having the baby with the woman who killed the love of his life?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Please don't talk about Elena or I'm going to hurl." She paused. "So are you happy about the whole baby thing?"

"Well, I'm not unhappy, not like Klaus either way," Stefan admitted. "What about you and Elijah?"

"Well, Elijah is acting like Santa Claus is real and me well," she blushed. "I think of this as my second chance after I lost my first baby and everything, seems too good of an opportunity to pass it up."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I think you really need to think about this first-"Caroline tried to trail after her mother, but Liz didn't even bother stopping and was walking at a determine speed. Caroline had spilled everything to her mother, how she got pregnant by some witch miracle, how scared she was, and how Klaus didn't want anything to do with the baby.<p>

"No, what I need to do is speak to Klaus and get something through that thick hybrid head," Liz snapped and at that moment Klaus came through the double doors. "Klaus, I need to speak to you."

Klaus looked confused when he saw Liz. "Sherriff Forbes, what-"

"Look, I know, that a baby was the last thing that either one of you expected," Liz took a deep breath before the lost her nerve. "But I don't like the way that you're treating my daughter and yes, this may have been an unexpected mistake, but she didn't do it all by herself. And I'm horrified at the fact that instead of standing by her side you are telling her to get rid of the child. Look, I'm sorry that is if this interferes with whatever plans you had, but I'm here to tell you that of you really love my daughter that you will love the baby that she's carrying, you need to man up and take responsibility."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Liz, before turning back to Caroline. "Well, I'm glad to hear about you opinion sheriff Forbes, I will keep them in mind. Caroline a word."

Caroline followed Klaus to the study and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "What? Are you going to tell me that my own mom isn't welcome here anymore?"

"Nonsense your mother is always welcome here."

Caroline wiggled her toes. "So then what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm not saying I'm happy about this or that I'm going to accept it at least this soon," Klaus said slowly. "But I swear to you Caroline that I will never try to harm you or the baby and that I will never bring up the . . . subject of you getting rid of it again."

"I don't want promises, Klaus," Caroline said through clenched teeth as she passed him. "I want actions."

* * *

><p>"Marcel!" Diego along with a group of his vampire friends came barging in Marcel's apartment, if you could even call it that because it was mostly an empty storage room. Marcel was sitting on one of the chairs pouring himself a glass of whisky. "What is it Diego?"<p>

Diego hesitated. "I assume that you haven't heard the news yet, otherwise you wouldn't be acting all um, casual."

Marcel frowned. "What are you taking about?"

"The girls, the Mikaelson's girls and Rebekah, well I don't really know how to explain this," he mumbled. "They're pregnant. They're each expecting a baby."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Mother Dearest

**Chapter Eleven: Mother Dearest (Third Month, Part I)**

Rebekah was hungry, no correction she was starving, as she stood in the middle of the kitchen she could feel her hunger growing for all kinds of things that she wouldn't eat normally if she weren't pregnant like toast, meatloaf, and chocolate muffins.

The problem was that the kitchen was stored with everything needed to make those things, the biggest problem was however that Rebekah wasn't that good of a cook in the first place. She could make the occasional dish, she wasn't completely helpless, but definitely not a homemade meal.

Pancakes, she could make pancakes she decided. She needed to start somewhere and her baby would need food and pancakes were easy enough to make. Rebekah got the butter, milk, eggs, and pancake mix from the fridge and from the counter and a mixing bowl.

Rebekah tried as best as she could to follow the directions on the back of the packaging, by putting everything in the mixing bowl. She frowned as she looked at the bowl. Was it supposed to be this sticky? No something was definitely wrong.

"Crap," she murmured under her breath as she poured some pancake mix on the pan causing it too splash everywhere. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to move it slightly, when her elbow hit the mixing bowl causing it to spill on her brand new shoes. "Bloody hell!"

Stefan hurried into the kitchen and tried to hastily pick up all the batter that Rebekah had spilled on the floor. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"No," she fumed trying to keep the tears from spilling, damn these hormones! "I tried to make pancakes, but I'm such a terrible cook . . . and I really want pancakes, I crave them . . . and I'm such a horrible cook that our baby will probably starve to death because she or he has such an incompetent mother!"

"Rebekah, Rebekah don't cry," Stefan said panicking slightly when he saw Rebekah crying. "Here." He started wiping the tears and stray batter from her cheeks. "It's all right, I'll help you make the pancakes and our baby wont starve at least I can cook." He knew he had to be patient with her since Rebekah was so hormonal at the moment.

Rebekah playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Really?"

"Really?" Stefan said kindly as he got another mixing bowl. "You'll be gourmet cook in no time." He really doubted it, but there was no way that he would say that to Rebekah.

"All right, and I could always buy new shoes," she said as she kicked them off and smiled at Stefan. "Now where do we start, Professor Salvatore?"

* * *

><p>Caroline loved spending her mornings in bed, she knew it was lazy, but honestly she had been feeling so tired lately and she used her mornings to text message with her mom back in Mystic Falls. She smiled when she saw her growing belly under her robe.<p>

It was still so small, not enough to actually be considered a belly, but there was defiantly a lump there. She pressed her hand on her stomach, hoping that he or she would kick or something but they didn't.

"Come on," she whispered in baby gibberish. "Just a tiny kick anything, don't worry I can take it."

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked looking slightly amused as he peered through Caroline's open door. Caroline gaped at him, then blushed, hating herself for being found out. It felt weird being alone with Klaus in the same room, especially since they both had given each other space and the closest that they had come to contact in the past couple of weeks was "please pass the butter" things were tense, awkward, and overly polite between then and Caroline hated that. She had been giving Klaus the silent treatment ever since Liz left hoping that he would break.

"Nothing," Caroline said, she could tell that Klaus didn't believe her, but she didn't want to elaborate since he would cringe every time that he would hear the "b" word. "What's up?"

"Listen, love I know we haven't talked in a while," Klaus tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away stubbornly. Klaus' jaw tightened, but he didn't argued, instead he said. "But I want you to know that I do care about you."

"And what about our baby?" Caroline responded back.

"Well . . . I don't hate it, I know it's not much, but it's progress, Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes. "But it's not enough for me, Klaus."

Klaus didn't say anything as he stood up. "Just please be careful, it is the French Quarter after all, and you're already vulnerable enough, if you feel that something is wrong tell me."

"I will," Caroline said, if not for her, then for the baby. "But on one condition, you don't keep anything from me, not even for my protection understood. I want to know everything Klaus for me and for the sake of our-my baby, understood? I won't be kept in the dark."

A small smirk crossed his face. "Spoken like a true Alpha."

* * *

><p>"We've never really talked about genders," Caroline said to the girls that afternoon at lunch as they started making sandwiches, (well Caroline was making the sandwiches while Katherine and Rebekah looked longingly at the Bourbon.) "What do you guys hope you'll have a little boy or a little girl?"<p>

"I don't care," Rebekah said as she looked at the blond. "As long as it's healthy, I've always wanted to be a mother and I'm not going to be picky now. But Stefan wants a boy, he keeps calling the baby 'him' when he think I'm not listening."

Katherine snorted. "You sound just like Elijah. Personally I want a girl, they are more fun and besides we can go shopping together. What about you Caroline, male or female?"

"Baby girl definitely," Caroline said as she added mayo to the sandwiches. "The last thing I need is another Mikaelson boy with Klaus's moodiness."

"Girls, can be moody too." Rebekah pointed out.

"Yeah," Caroline shrugged. "But at least with a girl I can buy dresses and matching hair ribbons instead of toy trucks and boy clothes."

* * *

><p>"<em>Me la vi, rececita, vi," <em>Genevieve, Abigail, Davina, and Monique were standing in a circle surrounded by blood and two necklaces. The necklaces were made of string and adorned with pretty stones and had once been the property of Esther and Dahlia Mikaelson and had taken forever to find them. Genevieve had taken an exhausting round trip to Norway to get them, hopefully it would be worth it.

"It's starting," Genevieve mumbled as she saw the necklaces shake on the ground. The room started being surrounded by strange black smoke and the entire ground was shaking.

Davina bit her lip as she looked around. "What's happening?"

"The Reawakening is happening," Monique said excitedly as she clutched the sacrificial blade that she had hidden underneath her sweater. "And now for one final offering." Before either of them could even blink Monique jabbed the knife in Genevieve's throat. Genevieve let out a horrible little whimper as she fell to the floor. Abigail shrieked.

Davina turned to stare at Monique. "What did you do that for?"

"We need a sacrifice," Monique shrugged as if it were no big deal. "And it wasn't as if Genevieve was being useful."

"You guys," Abigail let out a small whisper and the three girls turned towards the place where the necklaces had been. Standing in the flesh, one fair hair, one dark was Esther and Dahlia.

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Witch

**Chapter Twelve: Witch (Third Month, Part II)**

It took a few days for Esther and Dahlia to get used to their bodies again, to get used to the fact that they were alive. But as the days went by, it seemed that they got their movements back into their bodies and more importantly their magic.

Dahlia was casually sitting down in a stool at the cemetery, holding up a rag doll made of stiff cloth as she pulled pins in and out of it. Esther stood near her as if not sure whether to keep saying nothing or confront her, Dahlia had always intimidated her. "Have you thought about my proposition, sister?"

"I have," Dahlia responded, but she said nothing else.

"And?" Esther inquired impatiently.

"And I have agreed," Dahlia put the doll down. "You may put your children in new bodies, but their children will have to be sacrifice for ancestral magic, it will be the only was to appease the ancestors after the disaster you created."

Esther didn't speak for a moment. "Is the sacrifice of their babies, really necessary sister? They are their only children-"

"Don't forget that you made your children into monsters, Esther and that this is all your fault," Dahlia snapped. "You may keep your precious children, but in return I must sacrifice all three of their newborns to make up for all of the generations that were supposed to follow, that was our deal, wasn't it sister?"

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that they lived in the same house the six of them rarely hung out in the same place, but on that slightly cold afternoon, they found themselves in the compound relaxing. It seemed that everything was starting to finally fall into place.<p>

Katherine was curled up against Elijah's chest making him blush by showing him naked pictures of herself pre-baby bump since she complained that she didn't have a hot body anymore a fact that Elijah disagree with and told her than she looked more beautiful now that she was pregnant and which caused Katherine to roll her eyes.

Klaus and Stefan were involved in a rather intense chess game with them complaining every three seconds about something. Rebekah and Caroline were on the other couch and Caroline was trying to teach Rebekah how to knit a perfect baby bootie though Rebekah wasn't any good at it.

The doors opened and Marcel and Davina came in, when they did Klaus immediately stood up and faced Marcel who raised his hands in mock surrender. "We're not here to fight all right."

"Then why are you here then Marcel?" Elijah said coolly as he patted Katherine's hand before standing up. "Surely it's not here for our friendship."

"Well," Marcel gave a low chuckle. "I know you don't consider me much of a friend when you didn't tell me about your joyous baby news."

Klaus took a step forward, indicating to Marcel that he was in dangerous territory. "Speak." Marcel looked towards Davina who glanced at Klaus in annoyance.

"A few days ago, I sense power, incredible raw power, power that I have never felt before that it was even stronger that the kind of power that I had when I was the only Harvest girl." She said. "There is some serious evil magic lurking around the French Quarter and you need to find out what it is before it's too late for us to deal with, because I don't know where it's coming from."

"We should go investigate." Stefan was the first one to speak.

Elijah nodded. "Stefan is right, if you are right Marcel we need to deal with it quickly."

"Or if it's all a lie, then we shall deal with you as well." Klaus said darkly.

"It's the truth." Marcel said firmly as the men followed him. "Follow me." None of them seemed to notice that Davina had stayed behind with the girls.

"Ok, spill it little D," Katherine turned towards the witch that had stayed behind and trying her very best not to look nervous, though Katherine could tell her off just by looking at her. Katherine and Davina, had, had about two interactions ever since she arrived in New Orleans and while Davina seemed indifference to Katherine, Katherine liked the witch's fighting spirit, she reminded her of herself when she was younger. "What are you trying to hide?"

Caroline looked up in nervous confusion while Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the young witch as if determining how she was going to torture her if she didn't start talking. Rebekah looked at the young witch who now look annoyed. "Talk or I swear I will strangle you until you do."

"That's pretty tough talk for a pregnant woman," Davina said icily, but then her tone softened. "Look, I didn't want to say anything because Klaus was already paranoid enough, what I said was true there is a great source of power coming from New Orleans soil-but I do know where it is coming from."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill. It's coming from a witch or something isn't it? They are the only ones that I know are able to get so much power from the earth."

"Yes," Davina confirmed. "A few months ago, Monique got a message from a very powerful ancestor and they said that we could either revive them or we would suffer the consequences which is death-Genevieve actually got caught in the process."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry," Rebekah said, glad that the red head was dead. "So who did you and your fellow witches revived and you better hurry before I choke the answer out of you."

Davina took a deep breath before she answered. "Esther, your mother and her older sister, Dahlia and let's just say that I don't think she has a family reunion planned."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
